Forgotten Mansion
by BloodySilverKitsune
Summary: Allen was sent on a mission, and it turned bad pretty fast. Having heard no word from the exorcist, Komui sends Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee to find out whats happening. Yet, the mansion they go to seems to hold more secrets then they knew. Yullen. (humor/romance may be attempted) Violence, swearing ect.
1. Prologue

**I do not own -Man in any way, but i do look forward to the upcoming update.  
**

* * *

 _Run._

There was nothing else Allen could really do in this situation, but run. The mission itself was straight forward, but nothing ever seems to go as planned, because this one took a sharp turn for the worst.

He slowed down and came to stop, using the wall as a support to keep himself upright. Silver eyes glanced around his surroundings, checking for any signs of the Akuma that are hunting him. Poking his head around the corner to check the corridors, he found them to be dark, quiet and empty. He slid down the wall to give his legs a break, after having to fight and then retreat due to the amount of Akuma's appearing, and to make matters worse for him, two level fours.

Running a hand through his snowy white hair, he tried to collect his thoughts together. ' _Getting to the Innocence first is one thing, but the amount of Akuma that are here, is the main problem.'_ He sighed. ' _This mission... Nothing is as easy when it comes to the Innocence, and having this many Akuma to deal with won't let me finish it quickly-'_ He hissed in pain, grasping the wound with his left hand for a moment. _'Right...'_ It was dark, but he glared at the injury that had been inflicted on him. While he had been making his 'great escape', one of the level two's had slashed him pretty badly along his stomach, and left arm. His arm was mostly fine, the injury wasn't all that bad in Allen's case, at most it was a light stinging pain.

After the pain subsided, he once again glanced around the dark hall he was sitting in. To say the mansion; he was sent to find the innocence in, was large, was a slight understatement. It was huge, the corridors and the rooms in the place had high ceilings, and the corridors were vast in size, filled with dusty statues and other paraphernalia. The wall paper is torn and dirty, showing the old wood and stone behind it, and the floor was covered in holes and cracks. The place had been uninhabited for the past 250 odd years, or so he was told. The mansion was at least three stories high, and the length of the building almost made him think it was a school. The building was surrounded by a large, dense forest, the grass out the front while not as high as it could be, but still came up to his knees, making it difficult to avoid any holes in the ground.

From the report he was given, the Finders had a lot of trouble trying to find where the Innocence was located. They had been unsuccessful in finding any, as the place had been crawling with Akuma, so getting past the first room had been a problem. But from what Allen was aware of; if there are this many Akuma in one place, there is bound to be at least the Innocence around here somewhere.

This brings him to his third problem. Upon entering the building, he and the Finders that were with him, were attacked. Unfortunately for the Finders, they were killed in a matter of seconds, leaving him with no real way to contact headquarters. Well, he could use Timcanpy... But, he doesn't know where the small golem has gone off to. As such Allen found himself in quite the tight situation.

Heaving a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet; deciding to move away from this spot, before the Akuma find him. In order to move effectively, he had to grip his injury, allowing him to cross the unstable terrain, and hopefully get to a more isolated location.

"...hehehe...

...hehehe...

...hehehe... "

Allen felt the hair on the back of his neck raise in corresponds to the laughter, and no doubt about it, it belonged to one of the level 4's. He looked around wildly, hoping it wasn't too close to him. And without his eye activating since he arrived, he had a feeling there was a spell in effect, stopping his eye from even activating, even if the said Akuma were standing in front of him.

"Damn it all!" He hissed. It was still laughing in its said creepy manner, and with the halls being as large as they are, the laughter seems to bounce off the surrounding area, confusing his ability to pick up where the sounds could be coming from. Plus there is the darkness, though Allen has some ability to see well enough in the dim lighting, it still adds to the eerie atmosphere

 _Click_

It was the only warning he got, and he knew it was behind him. Where else was it going to come from? Without missing a beat, he threw himself to the right, avoiding being filled with bullets, but the floorboards he landed were weakened, meaning when he hit the ground it collapsed, with Allen falling through the flooring with a startled yelp.

When he hit the ground underneath, he became aware of two things. One being he was losing consciousness, and two being that one of the broken boards has been impaled into his leg. What annoyed him was more-so that he was buried underneath planks of wood and what-not.

While still conscious, he chose to curse the beret wearing freak, aka: Komui. After all, he did send him on his own, to place that should have Innocence, and if it didn't... Well, let's just say that he will feel Allen's wrath. With heavy eyelids threatening him, he only hoped he could get out his current situation alive. And with that, everything went dark.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading, it would help if you point out mistakes and such.

Again, thanks.


	2. Mission

Before you read this chapter, i must say a few things. Thank you all very much for following my story, and reviewing it for me ;o;  
And im sorry, but this chapter is really lame in my case, but at least it isn't that long . I tried. And this chapter was done awhile back, i just need an okay from my beta reader~

 **Dont know if i really need to put this here, but just in case...  
Warnings:** Kanda and his vile language, also violence throughout the story, i've only rated it M to be safe... **  
I don't own -Man. Or i would have killed off Chaoji when we first met him...**

* * *

"Yu-chan~" Came the call of a certain red-head as he bounded over towards the Japanese male, who had been eating his Soba. The Red-head, known as Lavi, is a tall individual with bright red hair. He wears a bandana and has an eye patch over his right eye and a has a slim build.

Said male had snapped his chop-sticks with his hand, and slowly turned to face the red-head, who was grinning happily at him, which made him more angered then he already was. The Japanese is called Kanda Yu, like Lavi he is tall, but the taller of the two. He has raven-blue hair that is kept in a high ponytail, while his face is framed by two stands on either side. He has a more muscular build to Lavi and has dark coloured eyes.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" He snarled, and without any warning he had already drawn Mugen out and charged at the red-head, who let out a manly shirk and ran for his life, as it very well depended on it. While running for his life he saw his way out of being sliced by the angry stoic male.

"Lenalee!" He cried out and made a bee-line towards her. Lenalee Lee stands at the average height and has a lean body. She has violet eyes and short emerald hair and is almost always smiling.

"Lavi? Why are you..." Lenalee stopped there when she saw her fellow Exorcist, Kanda chasing him. "You never learn do you?" She sighed, but choose to intervene before Lavi winds up dead for real. Lavi hid behind her, while she stood between Kanda and the soon-to-be-dead Lavi.

"Come on Kanda, leave him alone." She pleaded. She knew he would listen, as he knew better then to start her wrath. _'If only looks could kill...'_ she thought to herself.

Kanda on the other hand was glaring daggers at Lavi, and still seething in anger. The fact he used Lenalee as a meat-shield pissed him off to no end. With a 'Che' he gave up on his slaughter for now. As he turned to walk away, Reever was coming around the corner and called out to the trio.

"Hey, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee. Komui wants you three in his office. You've got a mission to go on." He said, but was mostly engrossed in his papers in front of him. He briefly looked up at them.

Kanda let out an annoyed growled and stormed off towards Komui's office, the sooner they start, the sooner it will be over. Lavi and Lenalee exchanged a look, before following after the enraged Kanda.

Once they arrived at the door, Lenalee was moving to knock, but before she could Kanda choose to kick the door open, radiating an aura that seemed to imply, he was going to kill him if this 'mission' is a waste of time. Komui just looked up from where he was, a pen loosely being held in his hand, to which the three exorcists just raised an eye brow at him. Without saying a word, they went and sat down on the couch, Lenalee in the middle, just in case Lavi has a death wish.

"Since your all here, I'll get right down to business. I'd originally sent Allen on a mission in London, to check out an old mansion on the outskirts of the city-"

"So you want us to go and rescue the baka Moyashi or something?" Kanda growled. Komui just shook his head and sat back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kanda, I know you don't get along with him, but hear me out. The last report we got from the finders he was with, was when they entered the mansion. The thing is, that was this morning."

Lenalee frowned at her brother. "Have you tried using Tim?"

"Yes. But all we got was static when trying to get through... So Timcanpy isn't working, or Allen isn't with him, which is why I'm worried." He sighed.

"You do know it's going to be like looking for a needle in a hay-stack right? Allen has a bad sense of direction." Lavi pitched in. "But I'm up for it! Anything for the Moyashi!" He grinned.

Lenalee as piped in as well. "Anything for Allen!" She and Lavi both looked at Kanda, who in turn glared at them. "Che, fine. Let's go save the baka Moyashi." He growled. As much as would like to leave the younger exorcist, Lenalee and Lavi won't leave him be if he doesn't help them. Plus, not like he will admit it out loud, but he cares to an extent on what's happening to him.

"Good." Komui said, handing them the missions' details. "Your train will be leaving in an hour and a half, so best get ready and leave right away. And make sure you contact me, I wasn't going to send Allen alone, but I had orders to dispatch him right away... I delayed his departure as long as I could, so I could send you three after him." Komui had felt the need to rub his forehead at this juncture. He looked up at the three teens in front of him. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry brother, we will." Lenalee said with a smile.

"As Lena-lady said, we will." Lavi said with a lopsided grin.

Kanda just nodded at him, not really caring.

Komui breathed in and smiled at them. "In that case, you're dismissed and good luck." He stood up went to Lenalee, throwing himself at her and hugging her, and being overly emotional. "JUST COME BACK STRAIGHT AWAY WHEN IT'S OVER MY SWEET LENALEE! I CANT AFFORD TO KEEP YOU AWAY FROM ME, AND YOU MAKE THE BEST COFFEE AS WELL."

Lenalee's eye twitched, while both Kanda and Lavi got up and left her to beat her brother off of her. They both headed down the corridor, towards their rooms in order to pack the necessary's for their trip.

"Nee, Kanda. It's good that you've decide to come with us to find Allen."Lavi said, breaking the silence around them.

"Only because you and Lenalee will drag me into it, one way or another." He glared at Lavi.

"Well, yeah. He is our friend after all, so you also have to help, because even though you two won't say it, you consider each other as a friend... On some levels" Lavi said the last part more quietly and mostly to himself.

Kanda rolled his and gave 'Che' anyway. Seeing as his room wasn't too far away, he left Lavi and went to his door, opening it and slamming it shut behind him. Lavi somewhat flinched, wondering if it was really necessary to do that, but it _is_ Kanda after all. With a shrug, Lavi left to go to his own room and pack.

After half an hour, the three exorcists were ready to leave The Black Order. Kanda had the oar of the boat, while Lavi and Lenalee sat down on the boat as Kanda pushed off and away from the 'dock'. The ride from the order to the train station was uneventful, but by the time they arrived, the train was being boarded, causing them to hurry up.

Once inside and in the one of the compartments, they sat down and got as comfy as they could get. Lena and Lavi sat together, leaving Kanda to sit on his own, while he watched scenery pass by outside. Lavi thought now was a good time to speak about the mission they had to embark on.

"So, according to the briefing on our mission, people have been seeing the spirits of the deceased around a mansion, south of London. There is also a folk law on the place, saying a wealthy family use to live there, but they were killed off one by one inside the house, or spirited away by something. Whenever someone goes in there though, the towns' people will mark them as dead, as no one seems to come back from it alive." Lavi frowned at that part.

"So there's a chance the Moyashi is dead. But knowing him, he won't die so easily." Kanda shrugged.

"The finders also said it was crawling with Akuma, and it's said there is a lot of them. They saw plenty of level two's and decent amount of level 3's. But they mostly couldn't get much info about the areas passed the first room, seeing as reports dictate they were killed." Lenalee looked hurt reading that. She looked up at Lavi "Allen's finders are most likely dead, meaning he is by himself!"

"Calm down Lena-lady, you know Allen. And like Kanda said, he won't go down so easily." He tried to get her to relax a little bit.

She smiled at him "Thanks Lavi."

Apart from that, the ride to London was quiet.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and i really hate describing characters -sobs-  
Im sorry for butchering -Man. **

**Oh, and random updates will occur.**


	3. Onwards

**I may be able to span my updates to roughly a week, but please don't count on that. Also, thanks a lot you guys! Thanks for the reviews and the follows~**

 **Warnings:** Mention of violence, and Swearing (I may just go and save myself some time and put this in the description, ya know?)  
 **Don't own DGM, as that requires to be able to _draw_ people. **

* * *

During the train ride, Lavi and Lenalee spoke of a range of topics; from the Order to more day-to-day topics, so Kanda ignored them and kept to watching the passing scenery outside the cabin window.

Soon he found himself drifting into a restless sleep, mostly filled with a certain white haired exorcist, but every time he saw him, he was dead and had giant gash running from the top of his chest to his pelvis. He would end up staring into the lifeless gray orbs, and he could see the others insides, broken beyond any hope of repair. What pissed him off was; one, he was dreaming about the Moyashi. Two, there's a voice accompanying the dream, taunting him. _You can't save him, you can't help him._ Kanda could hear the grin in its voice, but it didn't sound like anyone he knew, yet at the same time it did.

"Kanda," That was Lenalee's voice. He breathed in, holding it for a moment and then releasing it. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What?" Came his reply. At least he didn't sound tired or too pissed off, he sounded more like himself.

"We're nearly there." She made a gesture to the window. Kanda turned his gaze to it, and as Lenalee has said, they were nearly there. _About time too._ He thought. Lenalee had turned to Lavi to wake him up as well, and told him what she told Kanda.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After they arrived at the station, Lenalee flagged down a horse and cart so they could get to their destination before the sun sets. The trio had agreed that they would search for Allen when they got there; it had taken a bit of convincing from Lavi and Lenalee to get Kanda to go with the plan to find him.

"Nee, do you guys think our Golems are going to work in the mansion?" Lavi said. His eye told them he was asking a serious question, and he wanted their opinion on it.

"Hmm, well Nii-san did say there was static, coming from Tim... Though he could be damaged, plus there is also the distance between Tim and the Order. Guess we will find out once we get in there." Lenalee sighed.

"You do realize that our Golems work regardless of the distance, we could be on the other side of the world and we could still connect to headquarters. Also, Timcanpy can repair itself." Kanda pointed out the fact.

"So it could be a barrier interfering with the connection." Lavi hummed. If that was the case, they won't be able to contact those outside the mansion, but they may be able to still contact one another. But splitting up could end up with someone dying instead. Lavi had taken it upon himself to keep everyone alive, at least Kanda was tough to kill, so he would be fine on his own. Lenalee and he would need to stay together though; it would greatly increase their survival rate.

"Lena-lady, I think you and me should stick together, it would be easier to cover more ground if we all split up, but we don't know how many Akuma are in there. Plus Kanda will be fine on his own, and by doing this, we should be able to find the Moyashi quicker." Lavi nodded to himself, pleased with what he came up with.

Lenalee smiled at him, her way of agreeing to the idea and Kanda just 'che'ed at them. Lavi took that as a yes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The horse and cart took them right to the edge of the city, making the three exorcists walk the rest of the way to the small town. So far they were making good time, and they had also run into a handful of level 1's, but they were quickly dispatched of.

Even so, Lavi was getting bored and though it would be a great time to annoy Kanda. After all, it's the only way to past time.

"Hey, Yu~ Are you sure you don't care about Allen?" He said in a sing-song voice.

Kanda let out a feral growl, as Lavi had said two things he hates in one sentence. He could feel his pent up anger boiling, and he was sure as hell there was going to be rabbit stew for dinner.

"Listen here, baka Usagi..." Kanda kept his voice low and calm. Lavi knew he was royally screwed, so he started to put some distance between them.

"I'm going to personally tell you this once more..." Kanda was defiantly pissed. Lenalee on the other hand just ignored the two.

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" He screeched. Lavi made a break for it, running ahead, while Kanda stayed close on his heels, with Mugen at the ready. There was plenty of space on the road for Lavi to dance around Kanda's Katana, but unfortunately for Lavi, Kanda is a master of closing the gaps between him and his prey.

Lenalee watched them. If needed to, she could kick the duo with her Dark boots to make them stop their pointless fighting.

"What about Allen~" came Lavi's sing-song voice once more.

"He's a waste of time!" Came Kanda's snarl. _Sure, I bad mouth the kid and give him a hard time, but I care to an extent, but like I will ever tell these two. Hell, I'm willing to protect my Moyashi if nee- what the fuck? Did I seriously just refer to him as_ my _Moyashi._ Now more pissed, he increased his onslaught on the Usagi,after all, it is technically his fault for him to think of such an absurd thing.

Lavi noticed Kanda's reaction to something. Not only that, he knew Kanda was just putting on a front, he always does and knows for a fact Kanda is willing to protect those around him, but trying to say that to his face tends to result in rapid onset of unconsciousness or Mugen shoved so far down your throat, that it will come out the other end... Lavi mentally shudder at that thought.

"Lavi, Kanda, enough." Lenalee had a hint of annoyance and early anger in her voice, and the pair had stopped fighting, Lavi had leaned back while Kanda had stopped the katana in mid swing, the cool blade resting upon Lavi's neck. They both straightened up, waiting for Lenalee to get to them.

When she caught up to the duo, she walked right past them, not sparing either a glance. Without a word, they followed behind her in silence, much to Lavi's dismay, but it's best not to anger the Chinese woman, as her kicks were just as bad as the old panda's.

The rest of the trip to the town was silent, not that Kanda was complaining, but they knew Lavi was itching to annoy him. But the trip was over when they reached a fence, it had the name of the town on it, but the writing was faded beyond recognition.

Lavi gave the town a quick look over. There are many buildings, ranging from an Inn, shops, a hospital and a few different pubs. There were gaps in between the buildings, leading down alleyways that would lead a person most likely to the residential areas. Nothing looked new, most of the buildings had a hole or two that had been patched up, and the wood of the buildings looked really old, leaving Lavi to wonder just how old the town really was. The ground was covered in a hard packed dirt, no cobblestone paths or road. Most of the windows were dirty and cracked, whether the people didn't have the time or inclination to clean them, or maybe were unable to at the risk of them breaking further.

Lenalee lead the two males towards the Inn, where they would be staying for however long it would be required. Lavi noticed Kanda looked a bit edgy being in this place, and Lavi understood it as well. The air had an unnatural chill to it, even though the streets are empty, you could feel the presence of _something_ , yet there was nothing visible. Even Lenalee looked a bit stiff, like she was expecting something to happen.

As they arrived at the Inn, Lavi opened the door revealing a man standing behind the counter, who just looked at the three exorcist. Lavi gave the man a quick look up; he had light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be in his late 40's and he wore black pants, a white shirt with a grey vest over the top.

"Can I help you?" He looked at the trio.

"Yes, you see we are looking for a friend of ours and a place to stay the night, can you help?" Lenalee asked for them. If Kanda asked, they would have been kicked out. And Lavi was looking about, forgetting himself for a moment.

"I can set you lot up for however long you need. Is the person you're looking for dressed the same as you?" He seemed to straighten up a bit.

"Yes, he has white hair and a scar running down the left side of his face."

"Well, I can confirm he was here, rented rooms with 5 others. He and four of them left early this morning and as of yet there is no sign of anyone returning. I'll put you in rooms near his. But I wouldn't get your hopes up, he may as well be dead." He looked over his shoulder and there was an odd look in his eyes.

Lavi and Lenalee both visibly stiffened at the Inn keeper's remark, while Kanda just glared at the man. _Fuck off old man, not a hope in hell will he die that easily_. Kanda hissed in his head.

Then they noticed what he had said. Allen has left someone behind for some reason, probably to mind their stuff or something. Kanda and Lavi turned their gazes towards the staircase that leads to where the rooms are.

"Is the person who was left here still here?" Lenalee asked quickly.

The man just nodded and handed them the keys. "He should be in room 5." With that, Lenalee thanked the man and handed Lavi one of the keys. They went up the stairs and found the corridor to be rather creepy. There was no light what-so-ever, and the air felt too still. Kanda growled under his breath and grabbed the key from Lavi and went around the pair. His Sharp movement caused the other two to snap out of their dazed state and follow him to the rooms that they were given. Kanda didn't bother with looking around the room, instead he put his suitcase on one of the beds in the room, and left before Lavi could even enter. Lavi did the same, following after Kanda to wait for Lenalee.

It didn't take her long at all. After she approached them, she nodded and knocked on the door lightly. They promptly heard a "Come in" from the other side of the door. She opened the door and entered the room, to find the Finder sitting on a bed, he looked hopeful for a moment, then he looked defeated when he saw who it was. He stood up and looked the exorcists in the eye. He knew why they were here, and what they were about to ask, so he beat them to it.

"If you're looking for Sir Walker, he has yet to return from the mansion." The Finder didn't look that old, roughly the same age Lenalee or Lavi at best. He has messy brown hair and blue eyes. The Finders coat looked massive on him.

"How long has he been gone for?" Lavi asked.

"He left with the others at roughly 8 o'clock this morning."

"Why did he leave you behind?" Kanda growled. This made the young Finder flinch a bit.

"H-he said t-that I shouldn't w-w-waste my y-youth." He turned his gaze to the floor, scared to meet the taller mans eyes. All he heard from him was a 'fucking retarded Moyashi'.

"Why haven't you contacted HQ?" Lenalee asked, sadness tainting her voice.

"My radio was broken when we were traveling here. I'm sure that's one of the reasons why I was left behind here."

The room became silent. The Finder kept fidgeting with his coat. Kanda was glaring at the kid, Lavi was looking around, and Lenalee was looking out the window. Lavi thought if Kanda stared any harder, the kid might burst into flames.

"If you want... I can lead you guys to the mansion." The trio looked up. Kanda glanced outside at the sun.

"We won't have a great deal of time, maybe an hour at most, probably less." He mused to himself.

"Please take us now; we can't leave him on his own for too long, we don't know ifs his injured or anything!" Lenalee pleaded.

He nodded. "Sure thing, shall we go now then?" He asked. The group just nodded at him, and left the Inn following the Finder. Once outside, he jogged down the road with the exorcists on his heels. The lack of people was starting to bother Lavi.

"Say, what's your name?" Lavi asked

"Hmm? Oh, right. My names James." The Finder turned and smiled at Lavi.

"I'm Lavi, the girl over there is Lenalee, and Mr Grumpy pants behind me is Yu~ But call him Kanda or he'll kill you." Lavi said happily. Kanda growled at him.

"Nice to meet you all." Came James reply. He looked a bit skeptical of what Lavi told him.

"So, what's with the lack of people outside?"

"They are afraid." Was all James said.

"Of what?" Inquired Lenalee and Lavi in one voice

"Of the Ghost that keep haunting them." Was all he said.

With that comment, it set the group into silence. Ghost. The mission brief told them the ghost stayed to around the mansion, not in the town. Maybe it was something new that's has happened. The kept the silence up as they followed James along the windy road, that cut through the thick forest. It was that dense that it was like walking under a pitch black sky.

It took a while, but they finally cleared it. They looked at where they were. After the forest, the road leads towards a large gate half of which is missing, destroyed by nature or man. The fence ran the length of the path all the way across. They approached the gate and walked through it, getting a first look at the building. And it was huge. All they could think of was how much it resembled a large school, and it was going to make finding Allen a hell of a lot harder than it was already going to be. The grass out the front was long it came up to their knees at least. The outside of the building looked surprisingly intact, even the windows weren't broken. It was... Odd, to say the least.

"This... doesn't feel right. Not in the slightest." Lavi voiced out.

"No shit." Was all Kanda needed to say.

They all began to close in on the front door. It was a double door, and like the rest of the building, it was intact. Lavi and Kanda stepped up to the door both placing a hand on a handle, before opening it, Lavi turned to James.

"James, I'm sure you are very aware of how long the Finders survived for in here. So I'm going to ask you to go back to the Inn and stay there till we get back."

James looked at them. "Very well, how long do you plan to be though?"

Lavi hummed for a moment. "Give or take an hour at least." One of the problems being is where Allen is, as the kid has no sense of direction after all.

James looked at them all "well, good luck then." He turned and left for a safe distance, to make sure they get in without a problem.

Lavi looked to Kanda, then to Lenalee. "You guys ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be.." Lenalee said, shifting herself into a fighting stance, just in case.

"If he's dead, I'm going to beat the crap out of him." Kanda growled. After all, it was a mission to find and help Allen, so it sort of ruins the point if he's dead.

Lavi just chuckled at that. _Very much like Yu._ "Well, let's get this show on the road."

With a glance to Kanda, he nodded and slowly opened the door.

* * *

 **To the Guest reviewer:** ;o; thank you so much, but i really don't think i have them figured out :'D

 **In all honesty, i have no idea how long my chapters are going to be. So i hope you enjoyed this update,  
Until next time, Kit.**


	4. Hunting

**I'll apologize in advance. This chapter is un-beta, and i was busy last week . and i never got any word back from her when i sent it to her...  
You know the warnings, so deal with it ;p  
Oh and you may want to kill me later |D  
**

* * *

With a quick shove, Lavi and Kanda ended up throwing the door's wide open. Both took on a fighting stance as well, waiting for something to come out and attack them. Yet nothing moved in the endless darkness.

The trio entered the dark building, and struggled to see what was ahead of them, as the darkness stretches far ahead. Even thought they have the door open, no light really gets in, possibly due to the fact night time was approaching. Looking around the open area, they noticed unlighted torches on the wall, indicating that's their only light source.

"If we're desperate for light, we could use those." Lavi looked towards the torches.

"Baka Usagi, that will give us away and get us killed." Kanda barked at Lavi.

Lenalee sighed " Kanda's right on that one Lavi, but I'm sure we can mange without any light."

With a shrug, Lavi dropped the subject and looked around. They were currently in a small room, about 3 and a half meters across, while the ceiling was still rather high. The wooden floors looked intact, but they were going to have to be careful for wood-rot, less they want to go through the flooring. On the other side of the room is a pair of double doors, and it was giving off an eerie feeling.

Carefully, they approached the door. Kanda went first, and with a strong kick, the double doors flew open, smashing into the wall with a loud thud. Lavi and Lenalee went stiff, neither were really surprise with the way he had opened the door, but what was on the other side made Lenalee's skin crawl. Scattered in the oversized room, were the cloaks the Finders wear, along with their radios and blood stains. The ground also had holes from where shots were fired.

The room itself was an impressive sight, even with its destruction. Even though there is a lot of splintered wood, there is also smashed tiles on the floor, from where they assume use to be a ball room of some sort. The room was quite long, but it was more rounded, at the other end of it is two sets of staircases that seemed to have been made of marble. The stairs go around the outside of the room, leading up to the second floor, which is being supported by rotting beams. Half the railing on the second floor is broken and lays thrown around the room, and to top it all off, a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On either side of the room, are two double doorways, with the doors missing or god knows where. The windows were perfectly fine though, just like outside of the building. The wallpaper around the room was torn, as was the boards behind them.

But yet, the room was empty. No Akuma's were present in the room, yet the brief said the first room was crawling with them... Unless Allen had killed a descent amount of them, but that seemed more unlikely.

When Kanda looked to the top floor, there was a strange blue glow, it was relatively weak in its light aspect, but it almost looked like it was waning. It almost looked like a figure of a small child, and it was intensely watching the trio that had entered the room. Yet, the ghost child ended up staring at Kanda.

To him, it felt like the air around him dropped a few degrees and the hairs on the back of his neck seemed to raise. _What...? No, I, Kanda Yu am not scared of a ghost child._ He gritted his teeth together, while his hand instinctively went to Mugens handle. _Wait... Will my Innocence work on a Ghost?_ Instead he continued to watch the ghost, to see if it will do anything.

Lavi and Lenalee entered the room as well, but paid no attention when Kanda was staring somewhere. It was more of a safety procedure, to make sure there are no Akuma in the area. After they were sure that there was nothing that would put them in danger, they slightly relaxed and turned back to the Japanese.

"Ne, Kanda, what are you looking at?" Lavi asked from where he was.

Kanda blinded out of his trance. The Ghost 'child' was no longer there, so he just put a scowl on his face and faced the rabbit and Lenalee.

"Nothing." Kanda somewhat growled, heading over towards them.

After he paused in front of them, they casually looked around again, as you never know if something is just going to pop out of nowhere. The beams above them crisscrossed, leaving a lot of empty space above, but due to the lack of light, there was little to nothing to see.

"This room... It has an unnatural chill to it..." Lavi spoke softly, yet his voice seemed to still echo around the desolated room. "You sense anything, Yu?"

Kanda threw a dirty look at Lavi, promising murder. _Fuck you Lavi, putting me on the spot like that._ He growled in his head, but still went and 'sensed' for anything indifferent. His expression changed to a semi-glare and frown. _They seem... Envious._ He started to list through the emotion he felt from around him. _Hatred. Despair. Loneliness. Guilt._ One was different though, he still added it to his list, but it made him rather unsettled. _A Kill intent._

Kanda quickly list what emotions he felt from around him to Lavi and Lenalee, but yet he didn't want to tell them about the murderous intent one was giving off.

Lavi eyed him carefully. It wasn't like Yu to be so edgy on a mission. Then again, the Finders never did get to fully explore the place, leaving them with no idea just how big this place really is. Or a floor map.

"Is that all, Kanda?"

Kanda looked over to Lavi. Before he could voice out the kill intent, it disappeared. He blinked in surprise.

"Its... gone." Kanda frowned. _Is it out of range... or did it realize I could feel it?_ Either way, it isn't a good thing.

"What's gone?" Lenalee asked quietly.

"A kill intent."

The two fell silent. Their faces read the emotions of shock and a flick of fear. Akuma tend to cover their internal emotions, unless they get into the thrill of hunting someone. But apart from that, there is little to no emotion at all.

"That means the Akuma might not be our only problem in here." Lavi sighed. _Its steadily going to get worse... I wonder if Allen can see the spirits walking around this place then..._ It would be one of the things he's going to have to ask Allen when they find him... Alive... Hopefully. _Unless Yu finds him first._

With a shake of his head Lavi choose now to be a good time to get on with their job.

"Alright then, Lenalee, we shall take the left wing of the building, And Yu-chan can take the right wing~" He said happily. He would rather keep their moral up until they find Allen.

Kanda growled at Lavi for the use of his first name again. Lenalee followed Lavi across the room, heading towards the other doorway. Kanda watched as the darkness swallowed their figures, and without another thought, he turned on his heel, and headed towards the other doorway.

As he approached the never ending darkness, his foot seemed to slip on some kind of wet substance. Quickly steadying himself, he had to crouch down to see what it was he slipped in. Due to the fact he still couldn't see it, he used two of his fingers and swiped some of the substance off the ground. And upon a closer inspection, it hit him.

 _Blood?_ There was no doubt in his mind that it was blood. Heck, he could even smell the metallic scent of it. With his eyes steadily adjusting to the darkness, and he could see more puddles of blood scattered around the doorway he was going to go through. It felt like his gut started to twist about, and it was the thought of finding Allen to little too late.

 _He'll be fine. He's always fine... Baka Moyashi, I'll shred you with Mugen if you're dead._ He growled to himself. Standing up, he walked through the doorway, and into the corridor where the endless darkness embraced him.

It was odd to say in the least, he was training with his sword blindfolded, yet the darkness here was unsettling and put him on guard. _Could be the spirits walking about as well._ Yet he didn't know how many there were going to be.

He glance around on what he could see while walking, there was a quite the few meters in height between the floor and the ceiling above, making it spacious enough for a fight. There was also numerous holes in the ground as well as the blood stains, which he has concluded that it belongs to the Moyashi. They were fairly spaced out, most likely he was running for whatever reason while maneuvering around the holes in the floor, while there was evidence that he floor was being destroyed behind him while he was running.

 _Just how many Akuma are meant to be hiding in this place?_ He silently asked himself. So he doesn't have an eye like Allen, who can sense when Akuma are near, but so far, this place felt voided of any form of presence. Well, besides the spirits that are currently residing in this place.

Speaking of the spirits, there seemed to be one ahead of him. He could see the soft pale blue glow from where he stood. When he looked where it stood, he could see the soft light reflecting off the blood on the floor, as it disappeared around a corner. Without much of a choice, he pressed on and approached the ghost.

As he got closer to the ghost, he realized it was a child.

It was unsettling to say the least, it was dead child after all, even if it had its back to him. It seemed to final turn around and looked him right in the eyes, which caused his body t freeze up automatically. _What the fuck..._ He tried to get his body to move, but it was locked in place. _Shit, don't tell me it's the kid in front of me._ He was at least 4 strides away from it and it was about 8 strides away from him, as it has shot legs.

It stopped looking him in the eyes and dropped its gaze to its own eye level, which left it staring at his stomach. He felt his body relax, and quickly put his hand on Mugen, waiting for it to do something. He gave the ghost a quick look over. It was a little girl with longish black hair, and it pooled down her back and had bright blue/gray eyes. She is wearing a white dress that was laced with purple at the ends, and had flat white shoes and socks. Much like Allen, she had pale skin, but hers was more so pale, as she is dead. But there are some marks standing out on her neck... He brushed away his thoughts when he noticed her gaze was back on him, she wasn't looking him in the eyes, more or less off to the side.

"Are you... looking for something?" It asked curiously.

 _It spoke. It can actually speak. I thought the dead was meant to be silent..._ He debated in his head for a moment. It was giving off a relaxed kind of aura, but could it be trying to spirit him away...? Maybe he shouldn't tell it, but maybe it could help with finding the Moyashi too.

 _I wonder if this is how he see the spirits on the Akuma?_ He decided maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask if its seen either the Moyashi or the Innocence's in this place.

"I'm looking for someone." He choose to test it.

"Including you, there is only four living life forms here." She deadpanned.

He was somewhat confused. It can sense living life forms, but is she trying to help him, or lead him on...

"I'm looking for someone who was here before we arrived." Kanda narrowed his eyes slightly.

"There were six before. But five of them died when they entered the Ball room." She hummed. "The one who's alive is bleeding out, the way he's going, he'll be joining those here as well." She slightly smiled.

 _It's smiling. And the room before was a ball room too._ Yet Kanda didn't know what it wanted, or if it was even trying to help him, much like the voice in his dream, it was almost like she was taunting him. Maybe asking it was going to be a bad idea, yet-

"Do you know where he is then?"

"Yes."

"Can you lead me to him?" This was beyond stupid. Trusting this ghost child may just get him killed, at the same time it may also help him find the Moyashi.

"Okay."

 _That was... almost too easy._ He thought, maybe staying on guard might help him out. The child on the other hand turned away from him and she followed the black splotches on the ground. They shimmed when her light washed over them, showing that is was blood, but any small drops had dried and remained a black colour.

Silently, Kanda followed the unearthly being through the corridors, leading him to where it had seen Allen. He kept on observing the ground, just in case it tried to lead him elsewhere. If that where the case, he wonder what would happen if he pointed out it's mistake if she tried.

It felt like they had been walking for roughly 15 minutes, but it's not like Kanda could tell how much time had passed. This place was almost surreal, like the flow of time is distorted, maybe it was, but it's not like he would know anyway.

The ghost child never glanced at him while they walked. Maybe it is plotting something against him, but it's not like he was going to know until it sprang something on him. The silence was nice at least, but he must've spoken to soon, as his Golem started to buzz with static.

"Bzzt-da... Kan-bzzt... Kanda!" Lenalee's voice was heard through the Golem.

"What." Was all Kanda said back.

"Do...bzzzzt-py?" Kanda frowned. _Maybe communication won't be easy after all._

"Yeah, do you hear me?"

"Perfectly."

 _What. I can't barley here them, but they can hear me._ This was just puzzling him.

"Well, I can hardly even hear you." Kanda growled at them. At this point he had stopped walking, while the ghost child kept on walking until she got to the next corner, waiting for him to catch up.

"Huh, that's... bzzt... odd." That was Lavi. Kanda blinked. It was more clearer this time. Is the ghosts causing static?

"Well, what the hell do you want?!" Kanda snapped.

"We were just wondering if you found any leads on Allen." Lavi said quietly. This was rather clear, he glanced to see where the ghost was, who was sitting far away and was watching him intently.

"I've found blood." He growled "And yes, I'm following it."

"Well, it's a start..." Lavi sighed "Tell us if you find him."

"sure, whatever" Kanda sighed. The Golem buzzed which indicated that the link was still open, but they couldn't hear each other.

With a shrug, he walked over to where the ghost was, who on the other hand didn't move from her spot.

"What?" he growled.

"He's down the hall."

Kanda looked down the hall, which was even darker than all the other corridors he's been down. When he turned back to face the ghost, she was gone. He blinked in surprise, then turned back to the corridor and walked down it quietly.

It wasn't as long as he thought it was going to be, as he found an intersection that connects to about three different halls. He looked to his left and noticed a pool of blood on the floor and up the back of the wall. When he looked to his right, there was a rather big hole, curios, he walked over and peered into the hole.

And much to his surprise, he saw the white mop of hair.

"Fuck" He growled.

* * *

 **Does this count as a cliffhanger?  
Hahaha... Well, sorry for the late update, so maybe expect the next few chapters to be un-beta. Unless i get a new one...**

 **Sorry if the story seems a tad rushed, but i really have no idea how long this one is going to be.  
Thanks for all the reviews and follows c:**


	5. Found

**I promised myself that i would update 'on-time' for you guys.  
I also forgot last chapter but-  
I don't own D. Gray-Man, if i ever did, well, damn. I wouldn't even know...**

* * *

Well, it wasn't like Kanda had never seen Allen injured before. The difference being he was currently buried under floorboards and dust. It was... strange. Crown Clown was activated for whatever the reason may be, but Innocence's protecting its user is still odd to him as well. First things first though, he had to pull the Moyashi out of the hole, which is why he kept staring.

 _How to get the idiot out of the hole..._ He pondered for a moment. The most logical way to get him out, was to climb into the hole and unbury him, then drag his sorry ass up and out of the hole. He then glared at the unconscious form.

"Stupid fucking Moyashi. You could have chosen a better place to faint, you know." He growled to himself.

Before he had a chance to climb into the hole, something smashed into his face. He wasn't really fazed by it, but he grabbed its tail and pulled it off of him. Its wings flapped frantically and its body vaguely gleamed in the non-existent light. It was Timcanpy. _Fucking. Tim. Canpy._ He glared at the golem that was trying to get him off of it.

Letting the golem go, it causally floated over the broken floor, lazily circling where Allen is. Not really caring what the golem is doing, Kanda crouched down and placed his hand near the broken boards. It the most easiest way to get down to him after all.

" **Where did it go?** "

Kanda threw a look to the intersection of the corridor. _Akuma, huh? About time._ The ravennette had been looking forward to a fight, but it was annoying due to the fact he had found the Moyashi. _Even if I grab him and make a run for it, doesn't mean they are going to let up on any form of attack._ He thought. No matter, it looks like it's going to be a fight regardless of what he wants or needs to do.

" **You're the one who lost it.** " Came another voice.

" **It couldn't have gotten too far.** " A different one sighed.

Kanda jumped down into the hole and used it for cover. He needed the upper hand, and a surprise attack would be the best for this situation. Poking his head up and out of the hole, he saw three Level 2's just hovering at the crossroad of the halls.

" **I wonder where that exorcist went to, I really wanted to kill him.** " The first one growled. The only threat that one had on Kanda was the scythe like blades where its hands should be.

" **That's because you let him get away** " The third one snapped. This one had a large and heavy looking tail, much like a crocodile. The difference in that aspect was it has blades where the spike would have been. It had powerful looking limbs with claws about an inch and half long.

The second Akuma snorted in amusement. " **He could already be dead, ya' know.** **Someone else could've beaten you to it.** " This one had no bottom half what so ever, so it just floated about. It had cannons for forearms and a cannon in its stomach.

Kanda had a choice, so to speak. Two of them fought at a close range by the looks of it, so it would be in his best interest to deal with the long ranged one. Best thing being is, they will only take a few hits to kill anyway. He cast a quick glance at the Moyashi. He looked rather pale, but then again, it could be the lighting, yet the boy had a twisted expression, more like one when you're in pain.

Kanda really wasn't paying any attention to what the Akuma were talking about, because what's the point listening to what the enemy even says, half the time it's just pointless crap anyway. Quietly, he pulled himself out of the broken floor and took stealthy steps towards the Akuma, who currently had their back to him. Quietly, he drew his blade.

He paused for a second, so he could aliened himself for a quick and easy kill. Once he was sure he could hit the Akuma, he didn't give it a second thought as he lunged forward and impaled the metal beast from behind, striking where a human heart would be.

" **Gah-** " It attempted to cry out in pain, but was silenced when the ravennette put all of his weight onto the blade and dragged it downwards. Effectively finishing the first Akuma off. When his foot touched the ground, he pushed away quickly, to avoid the tail of one of the other Akuma, before it smash him into the closet wall and the explosion from the second. While the first Akuma tried to strike him from the side, which Kanda parried with ease. The Katana had locked the scythes in place, which he then needed to get it away from by switching his attacking pattern.

With a hefty kick to its chest, Kanda got it to unhook its weapon and jump a few paces back.

" **Grr... Another damned exorcist.** " The third Akuma hissed. It was no longer floating like the other one, instead it was on all four of its limbs, its tail slapping the ground with a heavy thud. It was also glaring at him.

" **If we kill him, we would be praised by the Earl** " The first one hummed. It was slowing itching its way towards him.

Kanda sneered at it. "Good-luck with that." And with that, he closed the gap between the first Akuma, who had tried to protect itself, but ended up with a sword in its neck. The horizontal swipe had cleaved right through its neck, even though it didn't look like it even killed it. Turning to face the next one Kanda threw himself at it as well, which it brought down a heavy slash. By that point, the other Akuma had exploded, which Kanda used to his advantage, using it as cover.

Because of its heaver weight, it would be slower to react if he attacked it from behind. With two quick slash from Kanda, he cut it horizontal and vertically, to make sure it would die without too much sound.

Kanda snorted. "What a waste of time" he growled to himself. Turning himself back around, He noticed that Timcanpy was no longer circling the open floor where the baka Moyashi is. He looked around, but no golem. _Could be in the hole._ He thought absently.

He had only taken a few steps before something collided with the back of his head. Hard. He hissed in pain and before he turned to see what it was, it hit the ground with a heavy thud, almost like a brick. But when he turned, it was Timcanpy. Realizing what was wrong, he threw his glance skywards and saw the Level 3 just floating lazily, while holding its palm out with dark matter glowing, which he assumed was a beam of some sort.

Throwing himself forward, he had barely avoided it, worst it did was graze part of his leg. Not wanting to wait for another attack, he had rolled back onto his feet and point Mugen at the Akuma.

" **Fighting level 2's must be boring, right? So how about we fight, I'm sure you'll die before long,** ** _exorcist_** **.** " It grinned at him. Kanda really hated their comments, always sounding mightier than them.

"Che, you'll go down just as easily as the other three." Kanda deadpanned. This level 3 used the dark matter as beams and may be able to morph them into something else. The possibilities are numerous, much to his annoyance.

Kanda didn't have time to screw around, and not waiting for the Akuma to decide his fate, he used the walls to leap off them and knock the Akuma down from where it was floating. He slashed the sword at it, yet due to its intellectual nature compared to the lower leveled Akuma, it dodged the attack, only drifting down towards the floor.

Kanda didn't really care that it went towards the floor, it only made it easier to attack it after all. When he landed, it threw balls of dark matter at him, to prevent him from getting too close to it. The ravennette on the other hand just danced around the balls and its randomly fired beams, with the slow process of getting closer to it. It paid off when Mugen was close to striking range, not wasting the opportunity in front of him, he leapt at it, aiming for the joint in its left arm. Much to his amusement, he cleaved the arm off it.

The Akuma on the other hand growled at him, both of pain and anger.

Before it could fire another attack at him, Kanda side-stepped around it, appearing on the other side of, cleaving the other arm off. Kanda was in no mood now to deal with this Akuma. Maybe it was just a coincidence that when they entered they couldn't find or sense the Akuma. It was possibly due to the fact they were else were at that point.

"Told you would be a waste of my time." He glared at the Level 3

" **Just a fluke was all it was-** " It was cut off when its head was severed from its body. Kanda's eyes gleamed in the dark, he walked away from it when it exploded, returning to broken floor to fish the baka Moyashi out.

Placing his hand on the floor, closest to the hole, he prepared to jump in once again. When he put all of his weight onto his hand-

The board broke.

"FUCK!" Was all he managed to say, followed by a swift smash onto broken boards. Blinking a few times, he noticed he missed Allen, and not by much at that. _What a shame I didn't land on him..._ he absently thought. Dragging his feet back under him, he pushed himself to crouch in front silver haired male, because to get him out, he was going to need to get rid of the broken floor boards. He made a start on moving the boards, and for a hole this size, there was a lot of wood for some reason... He shrugged the thought aside, more or less in favor of digging the moron out of his bloody hole.

After a few minutes of silence, Kanda hadn't bothered to tell Lavi and Lenalee about finding Allen, and knowing them, they could contact him soon. Removing the last board, he became aware as to why Crown Clown was activated. It was applying pressure on wounds that he had gotten, yet the blood still seeped through the fabric. The ravennette stood up and stepped over the Moyashi's unconscious form to observe the damage done. There was a chunk of splinted wood that had gone right through his leg, and the Innocence was currently doing the best to its ability to slow the flow of blood.

Hell, he was lying in a pool of his own blood. _And this will become a race against time at this rate._ And to prove that point, Crown Clown deactivated, showing Kanda the deep gash across his stomach, and a cut that was deep enough to cause trouble.

"I swear you're _trying_ to make my job harder, fucktard." He snarled. He placed his left hand next to wound on his leg, and grabbed the piece of wood that was imbedded into his leg. He gave it a small tug to determine how much of a bitch it was going to be to remove from the younger exorcist. He heard a small groan of pain from him, but ignored when he started to pull it out. Slowly.

"YU!" Kanda slightly jumped, because he was to engrossed with his work and forgot about the golems for a moment. It also made him rip the wooden 'stick' out of Allen's leg who let out a small whimper.

"WHAT?!" He snapped back at Lavi.

"Chill for a sec, you weren't replying so we got worried~" Lavi hummed. He sounded far from worried in Kanda's option.

"Kind of hard when you made me screw up" he growled.

"What? What were you even doing?" Lenalee asked.

"Trying to save a retard I found." He really didn't feel like tearing apart his or Allen's coat, so instead he's going to make run for it.

"WHAT!" They both screeched in unison, cause him to wince. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

"Sort of hard when I had to deal with Akuma first, then clear the broken panels that were covering him. I was trying to remove a board that had been impaled in his leg, then you had to yell out my name and make it worse." He growled.

"Define worse.." Lavi said quietly.

"You'll see, just hurl your arses out of here and meet me at the entrance." Kanda had to gather up the limp male first. Once he stood straight, he found it surprising at how light the Moyashi really is. _Is he meant to be this light?_ He didn't put too much thought into as he lift him out of the hole and a bit away so he had room to climb out.

Once he was out of the hole, he gave himself a quick dust off. Looking at Allen, he needed a good way to get him out of the building and quickly at that. Carrying him bridal style would become a problem and piggy backing him out would be hard as well-

Fuck it. No matter how he tries to move him, he won't be able to protect the idiot. He had to opt with the latter, as he needed to follow the blood back to the ball room, or what the ghost child had called it anyway... Quickly fixing Mugen to his waist, he gathered the small body up and after a minute or so trying to get him on his back, he finally succeeded at it. He had to use the wall to prop his body up and fix his dangling limbs, draping his arms over his shoulders and hooking his hands under the Moyashi's knees.

 _Thinking about it only makes it more awkward. If I don't think about it, it will be fine. I'm not helping myself... DAMMIT._ He silent warred in his head. He knew he need to run, but the main problem being with that is; Moyashi will fall off, and it will be another round of trying to get him to stay on his back. At least speed walking could work.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell, Moyashi. And your also going to owe me a new coat if you bleed too much on it." He growled to the unconscious boy on his back. He kept his gaze focused on the dried up blood on the floor, and step around holes. No, he wasn't risking of jolting the body on his back by jumping over holes, just to have him slide off of him and onto the floor or down another fucking hole.

Much to his annoyance, he could sense the ghost's again. And they were just casually hanging around or moving about the manor. He really didn't have time to pay attention to them, but blocking them out wouldn't be wise, especially if the one with the killing intent reappears. That would just be bad luck on his behalf.

 _Shit, Lavi is going to give me hell for this._ There was no way around it, and Kanda just _knew_ Lavi was going to get as much out of this as he could. _At least the Moyashi won't believe him for awhile, unless Lenalee backs Lavi up._ He clenched his jaw in obvious annoyance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lenalee kept pacing around while waiting for Kanda to show up. She was afraid and was panicking. Lavi knew she was just worried for the safety of her comrades, even though she sees them more as family members. The red head on the other hand was just sitting on one of the steeps, watching Lenalee pace about.

"Lena, you need to relax-"

"I can't Lavi! It's been closer to 20 minutes, and Kanda is taking way to long!" She cried out, she had stopped her pacing and was facing the red-haired male.

"You know that Yu-chan will pop up any minute now." He soothed.

"But..."

"His habit is to appear when you worry about him. Heck, I'm sure he'll appear right-"

The front door was violently kicked opened. Revealing a very annoyed looking Kanda.

"-now." Lavi finished off. Standing up, he dust the dirt off his backside, and turned to face Kanda with his stupid grin, but it faltered when he saw Allen. The white haired looked way to pale, and looked like he was at death's door step.

"Quit your gawking!" He snapped at the duo. "At the rate it is, he _will_ die if we don't get him to a hospital." He approached Lenalee.

"You can get there before we can on foot, so take him." Kanda had to shift Allen, and Lavi came up behind him and pulled him off his back. Allen was then quickly passed to a somewhat stunned Lenalee.

She pulled herself together and took the smaller exorcist. "Innocence, Activate!" Her crystal type innocence activated, and she held Allen closer to herself. Without casting a look over her shoulder, she took off as quickly as she could to get to the hospital.

Kanda and Lavi watched her go. With the later turning his gaze to the taller, and sly smile donned his lips. Before he could even open his mouth, he is meet with the dark eyed man and his signature glare.

"IF, you TRY and make some stupid fucking joke out of that... I swear I'm going to put a serial killer to shame with what I'M going to do to YOU..." He growled quietly.

Lavi put his hands up in defence. "Whatever you say, Yu." He can have his fun latter.

* * *

 **Sorry if the fighting was- lame. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the update, As im going to be attacked by my _Friend_ for all the errors in it. He's a Nazi.  
And for the love of- You guys dont how much feels i get for all the Follows, Favorites and Reviews. It gives me a reason to keep writing for you all~  
Thank you all,  
Kit.**


	6. Hospitals

**Eh,hehehe... -sweatdrops- Sorry for the lack of updates you lot... I've been flat out like a lizard drinking thanks to my life and school, im in the home stretch now. I also had a lot of trouble with ideas regarding this chapter. But, you'll get two chapters instead, cause im sure you've all waited long enough... Also, i got a new Beta Reader, but these chapters are unbeated for the moment, soooo... Enjoy... i guess..**

 **I don't own D. Gray-Man, if i ever did, well... lets just hope that _never_ happens, yeah? **

* * *

The walk to the hospital was long and tedious in Kanda's case. Why? Because he was traveling with an Usagi just begging to have his head cut off, or his tongue ripped out. And honestly, Kanda couldn't give a shit about which method he used, as it will silence one of the biggest annoyances since he's met the moron.

Well, Lavi does have his own uses... But Kanda would rather be gutted alive then tell the idiot that. Sure, he enjoys his pranks and loves rubbing Kanda the wrong way, but he is intelligent and knowledgeable when it comes down to it.

When Kanda had kicked opened the front of the mansion, The sun had been setting, leaving them in the twilight with the colors being flicked about. Since they had left the mansion to trail behind Lenalee- while she went ahead with a half-dead Moyashi- they were currently in the forest, but due to next to no light what-so ever, it was next to impossible to see more than an arm's length ahead.

In Kanda's mind, this place was perfect for killing the stupid rabbit and dumping his body. Well, it's not like someone's going to stumble upon it, even in broad daylight due to the fact it was always dark in this place. The only thing preventing him from actually killing him though; is Lenalee. She would know, and he has no idea what she would do. Simply put, he isn't too keen to find out what she _would_ do to him.

He gave a small shudder at the unknown thought.

"Neee, Yuuuu-cchhhaann~ How long till we get back~" Lavi said happily, despite being in the dark forest with Kanda.

"STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME BAKA USAGI" Came the snappy remark.

"Can't you tell me" He whined

"Che, It'll take as long as it takes."

"... But-"

"No."

"But put it this way, _rabbit_. If I killed you here, no one would find your body, or come looking for it." Kanda growled. "The perfect place for the perfect crime."

Lavi shuddered at that. Not only did he have a menacing look in his eyes, but when it comes to threats, no one is better than Kanda. Well, unless you're playing poker with Allen... Or any form of gambling... Needless to say, you really don't want to run around in no clothing, or be flat broke. Lavi pitted those who ended up playing against the cursed boy.

"Why are you being so mean~" Lavi faked his sadness.

"I wonder if it's because I'm babysitting morons." He growled.

Lavi smiled at him, he knew that Yuu could see him, and this was the best way to get on his nerves.

"Is it because you found our little Moyashi-chan~" He hummed.

"It has nothing to do with the half-dead moron I found." He growled.

Lavi watched him for a moment, then got an idea on how to get an answer out of him. Surely, Kanda would try and kill him for this, but it will be worth it.

"Sure, the way your acting makes me think you care for him- or even better, like him a little~" Lavi grinned like an idiot. It turns out he also failed to notice that Kanda had stopped walking, and was seething in rage.

It took a moment, but Lavi felt his death drawing near. Pausing in his step, he slowly turned and faced the angry male, who was glaring daggers at him. He felt himself pale, and he slowly started to etch away from the said person. Oh yes, he was going to need to run for his dear life and use Lenalee as a meat-shield, no way round it.

"Hehe...he? I m-meant it as a- joke! Yeah, a j-joke..." Lavi had begun to back away, he was ready to run at a moment's notice now.

"Oh? It was a joke was it..." He snarled. He wasn't going to stop killing Lavi until he was nothing more than a pool of blood on the ground. Oh yes, he was going to savor this moment.

"I guess the punch-line will be when I shove Mugen down your throat, huh?" Kanda was _Grinning_. And Lavi was horrified. Saying that he liked Allen was a bad idea, but hey, the way he treats him could make anyone think that Kanda has a little crush on the Moyashi.

"N-no" Was Lavi's small squeak. Without waiting for Kanda, he spun on his heel and started to run for his life. And sure enough, he heard Kanda bolt after him as well, making him speed up. In a way, this was the quicker way to get to the hospital as well, minus the fact that Kanda will kill him if he catches up to him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lenalee was stuck in the waiting room of the hospital. When she had brought Allen in, she was a bit frantic. Well, maybe not a _bit_ , but needless to say, the nurses were on the job of taking him and fixing him up. In the end, she had been waiting for almost an hour now. As there was nothing to really do, she had been looking around the large room.

Like any hospital room, is was mostly a wash of white walls and floors. The chairs were the only thing that stood out against all the white, as the chairs were placed against the walls or in neat rows in the middle of the floor. They were a nice oak brown, so they were some of the few colors in the place. The windows didn't have light coming through them, as it was dark outside, so there was only candles scattered about, and all candles were lit, but the flames seemed a bit smaller then they should have been.

She wondered why it was so empty. _Aren't hospitals meant to be busy?_ She thought to herself. As a matter of fact, there was no in the waiting room. It was just her, and well, the nurse who was sitting behind the desk, using the dim candle lights to do paper work or something.

In all honesty, she would like some company from her friends, who are yet to arrive. With a hefty sigh, she leaned back against hard board. She hoped Allen would be alright, after all those injuries were nothing to snort at. Mostly the one on his stomach, as that was the most threatening looking one. She worried about him, as he's one of the youngest member besides Timothy, but he isn't on this mission at least.

While she was thinking in the silence, she could vaguely hear a scream, that no doubt, belonged to Lavi. Which means Kanda is going to be pissed. She let out a groan and rubbed her temples while figuring out what she's going to do with the duo when they got in. Surely, if Lavi was running for his life, it won't take too long for him to get there.

Heck, his screaming got to the front of the building, while she silently counted down until he crashed through the front door of the hospital. _3... 2... 1..._

And Lavi just about threw himself through the door, scrambling to get away from the samurai wanna be, who was living picture of the devil himself. While Lavi hid under the seat she was currently sitting on, Kanda stood in the door way growling. Lenalee didn't need to get up, she knew he wouldn't approach her, well, he could but she knew Kanda wouldn't do anything to her.

"Kanda, sit down." She said. He just stood there for a moment, deciding if he should follow her order. "Now." She growled lowly. With a 'che' he went and sat down opposite her. Lavi on the other hand stayed under Lenalee for a bit longer, before he crawled out of his spot and sat beside her, so he could still hide if he needed too.

"I'm not going to ask what happened, as we have more pressing matters." She looked between them with a slight glare.

"So... how is he anyway?" Lavi asked.

"I'm not sure yet..." She sighed "But I don't think we'll be waiting too much longer."

Lavi glance around, and like Lenalee before him, noticed how dim the candles where. _Spiritual presence? Maybe._ Well maybe it wasn't so surprising, they are in a hospital. And people tend to die in them as well. Not only that, but the room was much cooler then outside. Which would then indicate spiritual activity in the town. Then Lavi remembered what James had told them, about the town being haunted as well.

"I find it surprising that these town folk still use candles..." Lavi trailed off so the other two would think about it as well.

"It could be a tradition." Lenalee said quietly.

Kanda just ignored them. It's not like candles mean anything to him. Unless you count the things he heard from Alma as a kid. After all, he kept trying to talk to him about anything and everything.

 **. . .**

 _'Ne ne, Yuu, you want to hear something weird about candles?' Kanda had thought he lost Alma, but apparently not... The other male had followed him out of the cafeteria._

 _'You'll tell me regardless whether or not I want to hear it.' Came Kanda's growl. The short haired male looked sad, then he just grinned at him._ Grinned.

 _'Well, do you know that the fire on the end of the stick can be effected by ghosts?'_

 _Kanda just scoffed at that. It had to be the biggest load of shit he had heard from Alma._

 _'It's true...' Alma pouted and looked like he was about to cry. Kanda just rolled his eyes at that._

 _'Get on with it.' Kanda growled at him. Alma looked surprised. Then, he just beamed his happiness at him and Kanda really wanted to wipe that god damn smile off his face._

 _'Well, according to legends, when the light on a candle gets smaller, it a sign that ghost are present. But their shy, so it hard to communicate with them.' He sighed. Kanda just blinked, not really caring and walked off. Alma trailed after him yapping about other stuff._

 **. . .**

"Yuu? You there Yuu?"

Lavi _must_ have a death wish. And the way he's going, it will come true, one way or another. So He turned his head slowly to face the suicidal rabbit, and Lavi knew he would die. Or, he would be dead, but he sat next to Lenalee after all.

"What." Came the snappy reply.

"Are you going to tribute to our ideas?" He cocked his head to the side a bit. All Kanda could think was; _If I used Mugen now, I can have a clean swipe through his neck..._

"Could be to see if ghost are around." The Asian male said flatly.

Lavi seemed to ponder the idea for a moment, before a doctor entered the room. He saw Lenalee and approached her.

"Miss, we've finished patching up your friend." The man said.

The trio looked at the man and stood up.

"Is it aright if we see him?" Lenalee asked the doctor. He just nodded and lead them through the door he came through. They walked down a dark corridor, but because of the scattered candles and the white walls and the floors, it was brighter than most places. Almost blinding. They silent walked down the halls, passing rooms that were either empty or had the occasional patient.

They finally arrived at the room, number 37. The man they were following opened the door with a soft click and showed them in. Inside, was no different to the rest of the building. White. White, white, white. Kanda wasn't sure what was worse, the darkness of the mansion, or the blinding brightness of the hospital. The room was rather small, as it housed the one bed. There were two windows on the back wall, each somewhat in the middle and more or less on their respected sides. The bed sat in between the windows. The currents were drawn shut, but the room had candles in each corner and near the bed, on-top of a desk. So it really didn't light the place up at all.

The occupant on the bed was almost unnoticeable. If he was flat, most people wouldn't see him, after all, his skin color could almost pass off as a sheet, because he was _that_ white. The group frowned and wondered if it was the trick of the light.

"Is... he meant to be _that_ pale?" Lavi said slowly, his single green eye boring into the doctor. Lenalee and Kanda knew Lavi wasn't impressed, heck he was pissed.

"He was rather pale when she brought him in, so it's no surprise he looks paler, he lost quite a lot of blood." The doctor rubbed his neck and steadily stared at Allen. With a shake of his head, he turned and left the trio in the room.

They watched him leave, more or less, Kanda was glaring at him, but then again, he glares at everyone regardless. Lavi and Lenalee just observed the man. Nothing too hard core. With a sigh from Lenalee, she approached Allen, and Lavi did the same. Kanda chose to lean against the wall, he had no reason to remotely go near the kid.

"I hope Allen gets better soon." Lenalee smiled sadly at the white haired teen.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Lena." Lavi murmured as he check Allen's pulse. If anything, it was rather weak, but it should get stronger. After all, he had the IV's and a Blood bag hooked up to him, keeping him alive.

While watching Allen, Lavi came up with a great idea. He inwardly grinned.

"Ne, Lenalady, I think tomorrow we should go and ask people questions while Al here is recovering~" He hummed.

Lenalee threw Lavi a confused look. Sure, it would be useful if they went and asked people necessary questions, but she would rather stay by Allen's side.

"Don't worry, we can leave Yuu-chan with Moyashi-chan" He grinned like an idiot. It was almost like he could read her mind...

"What?!" Snarled an angry Yuu Kanda. He was pulsing with rage, and Lavi was having too much fun teasing him.

"Come on Yu~ If I took you with me, you'll scare the people away, unlike Lenalee. Besides, if you stay with Allen, you can keep an ear out for him, just in case an Akuma attacks him." He was still smiling away.

"It also means you have to stay with him tonight~" Lavi hummed. His eye was twinkling with whatever he came up with...

Kanda just stood there. He was going to kill the rabbit. No doubt about it, Lavi was a dead man walking. He took a step towards said rabbit, murder radiating off of him. Lavi paled, nowhere near Allen's shade of pale, and he started to back away. He was going to corner himself at this rate.

They both paused when they heard a foot being tapped on the ground impatiently.

"Lavi, enough. Kanda, deal with it." Lenalee said. She sounded like she was on her last straw. Lavi darted around Kanda and stood by Lenalee. Kanda did his signature 'che' and faced them. He also had his famous scrawl set in place.

With a huff, Lenalee grabbed Lavi by the back of his collar and all but dragged him out of the room, while Lavi called out a 'Good luck, Yuu-chan~'.

Kanda growled, then stopped and gave a snort. He noticed a chair sitting in the corner and walked over to it, and sat down. He looked around the room, and had his eyes stop on the Moyashi. He was breathing, a bit labored, but breathing no less. He watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. Then glared at Allen.

"You better get well soon, so I can kick your ass." He growled to himself. He leaned back in the chair and decided to shut his eyes so he could sleep. Then he remembered Mugen was strapped to his waste. He quickly untied the sword and placed on his lap. With that done, he drifted off.

* * *

 **Lenalee is not easy to write about one bit... Well, more or less more motherly and caring, but still hard needless to say owo  
Again, sorry for the over-due update. It's really no better then half my work im doing for school as well lol (not something i really should be screwing around with..) **

**Also, i've got over 50 followers (51), and again, feels. Cause, i really don't need anymore :'D  
So feel free to ignore the spelling errors where ever they may be, cause they will eventually be updated .' **


	7. Dreaming

**Le second one. Nothing really interesting to say the least but- beware the OC c': Well, so to speak, we need others to explain events -shrugs- I've also noticed i tend to change how i refer to Kanda as 'Yu' or 'Yuu'. I don't know whats right, but i'll just change from one to the other...  
**

 **I don't own D. Gray-Man, or else it will become shipping galore and it will be a fight to the death on who's with who...**

* * *

 _It was strange to say the least. Allen_ knew _he was dreaming. But it felt too real to be a dream._

 _In Allen's 'dream world', he is certain that he is in the mansion he had been exploring. But where he was, he couldn't even tell. Glancing around the room he was in, he noticed how... lonely, it felt. The room was dug out, by the looks of it, so it was surrounded by dirt. Looking behind himself, there is a corridor that leads out in to no doubt- a dirt hall way. Turning his focus back into the room, he saw a table in the middle of the room. It had metal cuffs for holding people down, and it was stained with blood. He shuddered at the thought of that. The room had benches for sitting on chained to the wall at the back, but they didn't look like they could be moved, even if you went up and gave it a good shake. Looking up, he noticed one thing completely different from the whole mansion itself- a single light-bulb was hanging from the ceiling, ever so slightly rocking to and fro. But the light was enough to allow the cursed exorcist to see. Around the side of the room, a few scatted chairs were leaning against the wall and a wardrobe was also placed on the right hand side of the room._

 _Allen found himself staring at the wardrobe. For whatever the reason, he felt like he had to open the doors on it. So he slowly started to approach the wooden object._

 _He made it about half from where he was to the wardrobe, but stopped at the sound of sobbing. Allen wasn't sure what he would see if looked to where the crying was coming from, and one thing he had picked out was, there was multiple sobs. Gritting his teeth, he turned around to find the source of the crying, another thing he noted; they were_ children _that were crying._

 _From where he was standing, he could make out the pale blue light from under one of the benches, tucked into the left corner of the room. They were all huddled together, and tucked into the corner as far as they could go. Allen thought for a moment, thinking about going near them. He knew for a fact that these children were_ dead _. After all, he sees spirits on a day to day basis. He swayed for a moment, then took a step towards the small children._

 _'Why am I afraid of approaching them?' he silently wondered..._

 _Taking careful steps towards them, he stopped once he thought he close enough, but before he could ask them what was wrong, a voice spoke up from the other end of the room, near the corridor._

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It warned._

 _Allen jumped at the sudden voice. The place was relatively creepy enough without the sudden creepy voices speaking to him. He spun around facing the new comer. It was a man, older then himself, that was no doubt. But_ not _that much older, he looked slightly older then both Lavi and Kanda. They were in there what? 18's or something... So this guy could be around his 20's at best, 25 at his latest._

 _He was taller than Kanda, and he wore a pair of dark blue pants, black combat boots that went to about his knees. He had a white shirt on, and over it, a tan brown coat that came down to the back of his knees. His hair is a brown, and it looks more black with the small amount of light. It was strewn across his head and he had his fringe covering his forehead and it kind of went in his eyes. His eyes were light blue, but they looked darker as well._

 _"Why's that? It's only a dream, isn't it?" Allen tilted his head to the side. His snow white hair falling to the side._

 _"To an extent, yes, it is a dream. But so to speak, this is also connected to the waking world." He stood up straight and fold his arms over his chest._

 _Allen was confused. This guy made no sense on what he just said. So he frowned at the older man, because trying to word what he said was rather hard._

 _"Simply put, you're at the boundary between the waking world and the dream world. In this place, anything you do here may affect you later on, if you're stupid enough to go back to the mansion. In this case, you were going to 'help' the spirit children. If you talk to them, they will target you when they see you again." His eyes seemed to gleam in the poor light._

 _"Or I could put this way... Welcome to the spirit world." He gestured upwards and slowly brought his arms back to his sides in a circular motion._

 _Allen on the other hand, wasn't sure what to think of it. '_ welcome to the spirit world'... _he thought for a moment. Then it sort of hit him like a brick to the face-_

 _"I'm DEAD?!" He cried out, which caused the ghost opposite of him to burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he did so._

 _"No you idiot" He was still laughing. "If you were dead, you would know, that's for sure." He managed to get his laughing under control and looked Allen in the eyes. "For example, me and those kids all have the blue glow to us, where you on the other hand, have no defined glow or even transparent." He heard him sigh and made an amused sound. "Oh, and another way to tell if you're dead or not, is you'll feel the pain even after you died, and depending on where you died, you can see the injury inflicted upon the ghost."_

 _"That makes no sense." Allen said._

 _"Some places are more spiritually connected then others." He shrugged. He walked over to Allen, walking through the table and stopping in front of him._

 _"It may be in your best interest to wake though" An unreadable emotion seemed to flick through his eyes, but it was gone when Allen tried to identify it._

 _"And why is that?" Allen glared at him. He just rolled his eyes._

 _"Do you fancy dying in the dream you're in?" He deadpanned. Allen looked at him, and already knew the answer to that one._

 _"Well, no. Not really..."_

 _"And that's what I thought." He raised his arm and flicked Allen in the forehead. The later rubbed where he was flicked and sent a small glare at the ghost._

 _"I'll see you in the waking world.." He said with a small wave._

 _And with that, Allen's vision swayed. It felt like he was falling... falling into the darkness. But the darkness was different, like falling into deep water. And like when the water flows of your vision, that's what the darkness was like._

 _'Heh, I never asked his name...' He thought before re-entering the waking world._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda was bored.

It was no surprise, since he was babysitting the Moyashi, who hadn't woken up yet. It had been roughly almost a day and the sun was setting in the afternoon light. He had done meditating, but he would love nothing more than to train with Mugen. But, he's in a hospital and Lavi and Lenalee would crack at him for getting kicked out.

Throughout the day, he notice that the Moyashi had been doing a lot of twitching in his sleep. He had also made some amusing faces. Some of them were the kind of reactions he does when insulted or when Kanda himself annoys the Moyashi.

Deciding he had done enough meditating for one day, Kanda stood up from where he had been sitting on the floor. He was going to make Lavi pay for making him stay here... Glancing back at the bed ridden idiot, he noted that the Moyashi no longer had the skin complex of a white sheet. _That explains the whole 'white as a sheet' thing..._

Suddenly Allen sat up, almost startling Kanda. His eyes were flicking around the room, and he ended up making eye contact with him. Emotions were swirling around in the tired silver orbs, where normally he kept his happy façade up or emotionless when he needed to.

"Kan...da?" He looked rather stupid Kanda noted to himself.

"What." Came the growl.

He muttered something along the lines of; 'I'm in the waking world again'. The Moyashi blinked a few times, trying to adjust to bright room. He then properly took in his surroundings, and Kanda could sense the next question coming.

"Is this a hospital?"

"What kind of stupid question is that, Moyashi?" He sneered at the younger. Oh god how he's been wanting to annoy him.

"It's Allen, BaKanda..." Allen growled in responses. He sighed and flopped back on to the bed he was resting in.

"Che. I never knew you twitched so much, it was almost like something struck you with lighting." Kanda teased.

"It's called a dream _Ba_ Kanda, but you wouldn't know that." Allen stuck his tongue out at the older exorcist.

"You two fight like an old married couple."

Kanda spun around expecting an Akuma, while Allen just looked in the direction of the oh-so-familiar voice.

"You again." Allen said flatly.

"You wound me with your words." The ghost fringed his sadness.

The Ravennette was mildly confused. He looked back to the Moyashi for an explanation. But he seemed more interested in the ghost who was leaning against the wall by the door.

"I did say you would see me again, didn't I?" The ghost shrugged.

"True... I didn't think you would manifest in this... _world._ " Allen watched the ghost.

"Moyashi, do you know who this _is_ or _was_?" Kanda basically growled out.

"Well, _Ba_ Kanda, he appeared in my dream." He deadpanned that. "And for whatever the reason was, stopped me from talking to some ghost children." He then frowned and starred at the ghost.

"You never told me your name."

"Hmm... Eric's the name." He grinned. "And hunting's my game~" He hummed. They had to admit, the guy was strange, but he seemed to be a kind spirit. Allen blinked in realization, almost forgetting what he needed to ask the ghost- and Kanda as well..

"Ne, Kanda, why are you even here?" He tilted his head to the right. If Kanda wasn't the giant ass prick he proclaims to be, he would have found that to be adorable, but it's the Moyashi, so he finds it to be kind(?) of cute at least.

"Backup. I'm with the Usagi and Lenalee as well, but they left me with _you_ " He hissed.

Allen had a blank face. He had no idea how to feel, but he felt betrayed to an extent. _They left me, with_ him _of all people_. He growled to himself, and no doubt it would have been Lavi's idea. _I'll kill him._ Well, maybe he wouldn't actually kill him, more or less scare the crap out of him. _BaKanda can kill him, saves me the trouble and I don't get into trouble as well._ He grinned inwardly, almost evilly, if you can anyway.

"Your still a slow poke, _Ba_ Kanda." He thought about trying to make the man feel slightly guilty, but he doubt that would even work...

Said male only let out a kind of growl. "We got _here_ as quickly as Lenalee and Lavi got us." He narrowed his eyes at him. And then he smirked at him, and Allen was ready for the smug remark.

"It was a matter of finding your ass was the problem, after all, you have no sense of direction."

The shorter male scoffed at that.

"I didn't have the time to worry about where I was going, I had to get out of there and deliberately lose myself so the Akuma couldn't find me." He growled back at him. The tall Asian male knew he had that as a legitimate reason, but it wasn't going to stop him from teasing the shorter.

The ghost on the other hand, he really didn't want to interrupt them. Watching them bitch at one another proved to be entertaining, and it also seemed to bring up memories from his own past. His eyes protruded his emotions, even after death, he still had all the memories; bitterness, regret, uselessness. Why? Because he messed up in the past.

"Eric?" The Silver eyed teen was looking at the ghost. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Allen wasn't sure, but the spirit seemed to have shaken off whatever _that_ was. He had also caught the look of regret in his eyes, something he was all too familiar with. It makes him wonder just what he regretted...

"So why did you stop me from interacting with the other ghosts?"

That seemed to get Eric's attention. He thought about it for a moment, _should I just tell these two, or wait till their friends arrive..._ He may well wait for the other two, saves him having to explain it twice.

"I'll tell you guys once your friends show up, saves me explaining it twice, and I doubt that either of you can relay it." He couldn't help but tease them, what can they even do anyway? Threatening him is useless, he's already dead. All they can really do is bark at him.

Both ended up throwing a heated glare at him. With both yelling out at the same time-

"I'm smarter than him!"

They both paused. Then they ended up turning to glare at each other (more or less in slow motion). Eric really couldn't help it, there was no way he was going to be able to stop his laughing fit. And damn was it hard to stop, he was gripping his sides, laughing hard, sure he may be dead, but doesn't mean he won't get a stitch the way he's laughing. He was almost crying, just their facial expressions and the fact they yelled the same thing out- at the same time.

Gods, he was having too much fun.

Both exorcists where glaring at the laughing ghost. And how Kanda wished he could kill the bastard, yet someone has already beaten him to it.

He finally stopped laughing, and collected himself off the floor.

"But mind you lot, that mansion is no place for the living to enter." He said matter-of-factually.

"If your referring to the Akuma, we can handle those without any trouble." Allen said.

"Normally, yes." Eric shifted his 'weight' around on his legs. "But I'm not talking about them."

"What, are the ghost going to attack us instead." Kanda scoffed at the thought.

"Yes, and you _humans_ won't be able to defend yourself from them to well." Eric said with a glare thrown at Kanda.

Before either of the exorcist could say anything about that, the door to the room was flung open by Lavi. The red head was smiling from ear to ear almost. Lenalee was behind him, shaking her head at his idea of 'opening' doors. Then Lavi kind of froze when he noticed three things.

One, there is a ghost in the room and you can see it.

Two, Moyashi-chan is awake.

Three, Kanda's going to try and kill him with Mugen.

He was tossing up between screaming at the dead person, lunging at Allen and squeezing the life out of the boy, or running out of the room before Yu-chan can kill him. He decided the latter one would be for the best, or else the Asian might finally kill him.

So without so much as a gesture, Lavi spun on his heel, once again having Kanda hunt him down, but that was nothing new and because he was _Yu's best friend_ , he yelled a greeting behind him.

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO YU-CHAN!" That was followed by a 'Usagi' being screeched at the red head. That left Allen with Lenalee and Eric, who was laughing once again.

* * *

 **Ne, I've deiced to do another story as well, but i think I'll write more on it before any of you see it... But it's also to give me a bit of space from this one, so i don't get board over writing it. But it's an AU, so i think I'll do a few more DGM mission related one's first- mostly one shots.**

 **I think it's a bit demanding people ask them to review their story's, but its understandable. I have no idea if you lot even read my updates, but personally, i don't care on a great scale. For those who review, thanks a lot c: Those who read it, same thing~**


	8. Answers

**Well... I finally updated- /bricked. Anyway, Sorry for the late updates, I'm in the middle of my exam period and having writers block doesn't help a great deal.  
Oh and, free virtual cookies to those who can pick up my references. One's to a game, while another is to a song- which should be much harder to find...  
I don't own D. Gray-Man, or else it would make less sense then the manga already does. **

* * *

During the time Allen and Eric were waiting for both Kanda and Lavi to come back, Lenalee went to find out where they had gone, more or less to retrieve them. It turns out they made it to a court yard and it was rather empty, well it _was_ empty if you don't count Lavi dancing around Mugens blade while Kanda tries to shared him to ribbons.

 _Something's wrong with this Hospital..._ Lenalee decided. Even the people who lived in this town were strange, and the town seemed kind of... warped. Picking up her pace, she went over to where the two males who were 'fighting'.

"Sit still you little fucker!" Kanda spat at Lavi, who was grinning away the whole time. Lavi's back hit a pillar and he paled when Kanda swung the blade at his head. With yelp, he dropped to the ground and rolled away from him.

Lenalee walked over to the two and grabbed both by their scruffs, then smashed their heads together. She was sick of it. They drew the last straw and now they are paying for it.

"Ouch... Lena, why did you do that?" Lavi wailed, fake tears streaming down his face.

Kanda on the other hand muttered something and rubbed his forehead. One of the many reasons why you don't mess with Lenalee, because she can beat you when its required. And it isn't pretty when she does...

"Because your being idiots!" She hissed. Grabbing both of their arms, she begun to drag them back to the room that Allen was left in... With the ghost. There was a small amount of protesting on Lavi's behalf, while Kanda just grumbled the whole way.

When she reached the room where Allen was staying in, she let go of the males she had brought- or dragged- with her. She lightly knocked on the door, after all, just barging in would be rude. After hearing a 'come in' from him, she poked her head in.

At least he had stayed in the bed, or should whack him over the head for his carelessness. Grabbing Lavi by the arm, she threw him in the room, and pointed over to Allen. He got the idea that he was to stay by the younger exorcist.

Kanda on the other hand just walked in and leaned against a wall that was closest to the door. Lenalee then went in and sat on the chair that was in the room while looking around for the ghost, who was standing in the corner of the room.

The three teens who had entered the room were kind of puzzled as to why Eric had put himself in the corner of the room. It was slightly... unnerving... the way he kept staring ahead at nothing. Then he blinked, focusing on the group in the room.

"First things first. My name is Eric, and as you can tell, I'm dead and have been for the past 235 years." He said flatly.

Lavi gave a low whistle at that. "You've been dead for a while." More or less saying it to himself.

The ghost ignored his statement and went on. "Now, as for you lot,-" he made a small gesture to the group "You're a bit more interested in that mansion then the average human." He said flatly. He didn't need to waste a great deal of time with being gentle with them, cause they appear to be capable enough. "Is there any reason as to why your set on exploring it?"

Even though he is dead, the group didn't miss the slight narrowing of his eyes. The other gave a slight shudder while Kanda remained unaffected. Lavi was the one who spoke up and chose to tell the ghost:

"Well, we were given a mission. But we need to explore that mansion in order to find what we seek." He paused briefly. "We're looking for the substance known as; Innocence. And from what we've been told, it should be located in that mansion."

Eric just looked at him. _It was what those demons in the mansion were also looking for..._ he thought. "So you guys and those... things, are fighting over who gets the 'Innocence' first? It sounds kind of silly." He frowned. It's not like he's going to know everything, well sure he is dead. But it doesn't make him a sage or anything.

Lenalee gave a small smile and gave her head a shake. " When you put it like that, it does sound kind of childish. But we need to collect it, as it's a war between the gods apostles." She hummed.

"Fair enough." Was all the departed person said. "To move things along, I'll answer any questions you want to ask." With this he looked to silver haired boy.

"I still want the answer as to why you stopped me from interacting with the children in that dream." He said flatly. He was thinking that he was sounding like a broken record, but he needed an answer to that one thing he stopped him doing.

"I'll tell you want I know to an extent..." Eric had to think for a moment before replying. "There are some spirits' who are bound or chained to a certain place, normally for one explicated reason. And before any of you whine at me saying this is irrelevant, it's quite on the contrary." He said glancing at the group. " Now these children are no ordinary case. They have an ability each, but I don't know the full potential of it. But one thing I do know, is if you interact with them, they will remember your face. So when you go back into the mansion, they will target you, and because they know what you look like, it won't be too hard for them to track you down. After all, they are the _hunters_ while you kids are nothing more than prey to them." He paused to take a quick breather before going on. "Now, you think you were in the dream world, but I told you were at a crossroad more or less. But that was only between the dream world and waking world. More or less, you were in the same space or dimension if you will, as the ghost who haunt that place. Put two and two together and you have your answer." He sighed.

Once the group of exorcist let the information sink in, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda, went to thinking of a form of question they should ask the ghost. Whether or not the answers were as long as Allen's one, they wouldn't know. Well, not until they asked anyway. So Lenalee went first:

"What can you tell us about the layout of the mansion?" She questioned. Eric looked indifferent when asked that, but shrugged and begun to gather what information he knew about it in his head.

"Let's go over the basics of it. Firstly, the house is three stories high and that's including its attic at the top. So moreover, you have the first and second floor to explore. Getting into the attic will be a challenge, as there is no stairs to get into it. There is also a basement, but I'm not sure how your meant to get into that one either." He hummed. " Besides inside the house, there is- _was_ a garden. And at the very back of it, there is a river and its normally a fast flowing one. So if you don't have great faith in your swimming ability's, you may want to keep away. Oh, and in the garden, there is a fountain there." He paused again, before going on; " With the inside of the house, the layout varies depending on the floors you are on. The first floor... Think of it like a labyrinth. It was made that way to confuse robbers I believe, and most likely to keep the wondering spirits in. The second floor is less complicated, as it has; less corridors and doors. The rooms are bigger, but that makes the corridors longer as well. The attic is just one large room, and basement is more like a maze as well."

Lavi looked somewhat exited about exploring the mansion. It has been left alone for the last 250 years, so there is bound to be some interesting rooms and what not. Lenalee frowned, it sounded as they were going to have to do some sort of treasure hunt just to find the innocence. Kanda just looked annoyed at the fact they were going to have to check every room to find it. Allen on the other hand, just dreaded the fact of getting lost, and not on purpose this time either.

Which also leaves them with the other problem of being attacked by Akuma, which they can deal with, and the ghosts which they really don't know if they can kill or not. Plus the fact the house was riddled with holes, meaning it may collapse sooner or later.

"Is there a way to get rid of the ghosts in the house?" Kanda asked. After all, there has to be some way of dealing with them...

"You could always destroy the house, but that makes things harder for you lot, doesn't it?" The transparent figure gestured to them. It sounded as he was mocking them, but, the long haired exorcist did ask him how to kill his own kind.

He took their silence for an answer and shrugged. _May as well tell them..._

"You can delay them. That's really the only thing you kids can do. I know of only two ways, one being; throw some holy water at them. The best that will do is dispel them for a while, depending on how much you use. In other words... the disappear for around 10- 20 minutes. The second solution is to throw some salt at them. But that will only stun them for a few seconds. It's also used to ward spirits off as well." He could feel the Japanese silently judging and most likely, doubting his advice. But it's not his problem if he and his friends get killed, he did warn them.

"On a side note, using either of those method is going to piss the ghosts off even more. So only use the holy water or salt _if_ it gets rather dicey. And I mean if someone is in real danger of being killed, which may be frequently." He knew he wasn't being fair. But the ghost in this area did have major mood swings, most likely due to the house. In a sense, it was a corrupted area.

The group of young exorcist looked grim. The ghosts are going to be hostile towards them, and that won't sit well with them. They can't kill them, no... they can only agitate them even more.

"So... what's the history behind this place?" Lavi said from his spot beside Allen. Eric stared at him for a moment. This was something he could answer, but the problem with it was he doesn't know the full truth behind the incident with the house.

"I can only tell you what _I_ know. If you want the truth, you would need to ask the children haunting the place. But, only if you can appease them." He said slowly. He knew he just gave them a new question, but he'll answer it later.

"It goes... something like this... When the house was first built, it was done so by a wealthy family. More or so, a noble family if you will and the parents had two children; a son and a little girl. Now, this girl hated being alone in the house, and she didn't have too many friends, only four other children. Her parents didn't approve of her 'commoner' friends, but she defied them saying she didn't want to be teased about having no friends. On the girl's... ninth birthday.. I think.. she invited her friends over for a sleep over party." He paused. "This is where things get hard for me to explain..." He sighed. "Anyway, so she invited her friends over and did what most kids would do at these things. But during the party, her mother and father had to go and attended to her older brother, who had to go out. So they left the children in the house alone. But something happened during the time the adults were out. When they came back, the candles and lights were all out. According to them, the house had an unnatural chill to it, and it was dead silent." He paused again and looked at the group. " I hope you don't get squirmish..." he said and went on; "The parents didn't like the quietness and went to check on the children. But what awaited them was nothing to pleasant. All the kids were dead. Each had a different injury and at the same time, had one in common. The thing in common, was that their tongues had been cut out. One of the girls had had her eyes gouged out. And the other girl had her ears taken. One of the boys had his bottom jaw removed. While the other had his head missing. The girl who's birthday it was, well, she was only missing her tongue, but she had suffered multiple stab wounds. People were horrified. Not that you can blame them.. But the town's folk were in an outrage and blamed the wealthy couple. The wife couldn't take it anymore, and during the winter period, she threw herself into the river, due to the fact it was more violent, and if she didn't drown, the cliff at the end of the river would finish her. The husband and his son mover far away, no one knows where. Needless to say, all the people deemed this mansion as cursed and left it alone for the longest of times. Every now and then though, people would venture in to prove that it's a myth, legend, whatever. And they died. You could explore around the outside and you'd be fine, but go inside and you've signed your own death wish." He finished.

Again, he looked to the teenagers and found that the girl was holding her hands over her mouth, a horrified expression on her face, the red head looked disturbed and somewhat grim about it, the silver haired looked sad and the dark haired male looked indifferent, but his eyes held a kind of rage behind them.

"What... What kind of monster would kill children?" Lenalee said with a shaky voice.

"No one knows the answer to that one, miss." Eric said sadly. He clenched his fist with an unspoke rage. The younger male spoke up after a few minutes;

"What did you mean by appeasing them?" Allen asked quietly.

"They each want something. And I would think it would be what was taken from them." He didn't need to go into detail on what they wanted, they already knew. "If you do happen to find what they seek, be weary. The will attack you, because you have what they need. But if you can return what was stolen from them, I'm sure they can tell you what happened as thanks. They should also leave the manor altogether."

Eric glanced outside of the building. Night has fallen, and he felt like he would snap if he stayed in this area any longer.

"I must bid you all farewell, for now." He said standing up straight, slowly fading away.

"Huh- Why?" Lavi asked.

"Staying here puts a strain on me... Like, this area has a corrupted aura to it. If I stay any longer, I will be putting you lot at risk."

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee thanked the spirit for his information, and watched as his vanished from their sight. The stayed silent while thinking about what they learnt.

"That was... a sad tale." Allen murmured. The other gave a form of acknowledgement to his statement. They were going to have a lot to explore once Allen was better.

Kanda pushed himself off the wall and went over to the door. He stopped and glared at Lavi while saying;

"You can look after the Moyashi." And then left them, with Mugen in hand. Lenalee just shook her head and turned to Lavi and Allen.

"You don't mind staying with Allen, do you Lavi?" At least she would ask so he didn't feel like it was being pushed onto him, unlike with Kanda... They didn't give him the choice anyway.

Lavi just smiled at her. " I don't mind. And it gives me a chance to catch up with Al here." He said happily giving said person an arm hug. Lenalee just gave a small laugh and bided them goodnight.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about dying in our sleep." Lavi joked.

"Yeah... Kanda would kill us for no reason regardless." Allen said offhanded.

Allen didn't feel too tired, but staying awake wouldn't help him at this point. He and Lavi chatted for a while and Lavi ducked out of the room to get them some food at one point. Allen was happy regardless, as food was food. Most of the night was of Lavi telling Allen how they got called up and told to go and help him. But Lavi never told Allen of how Kanda got him to them, he didn't fancy the idea of being killed and having his body dumped in that forest.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(A/N: Because the author of this story is lazy and needs a way to fall back into this story- Time skip.)

A week was as long as Allen was going to take. He was restless and was itching to go to the mansion so they could go on with their mission. Lenalee had tried to get him to stay there longer, yet Allen only agreed to a week and was not planning on changing his mind.

In the end, Lavi and Lenalee lost the fight on making Allen rest longer. Even Kanda commented they didn't have all the time in the world and should get on with the job, even if someone was hurt. The longer they waste time, the closer the Akuma are to finding the innocence.

Now, the group was on their way to the mansion. Along the way, Lavi had declared he was pairing up with Lenalee, much to both Kanda and Allen's annoyance. The worst that would happen; according to Lavi... was that they would argue and compete for the most kills. Worst to come out of it, one of them would be going back in a coffin, but that only caused the duo to glare heatedly at Lavi, who began to pounder if provoking them was going to kill him.

It turns out, during one of the days Lenalee was looking after Allen, Lavi had pretty much dragged Kanda off to London so they could get salt and surprisingly; Holy Water. It turned out Lavi suffered a near death experience and had to run away from his murderess friend.

It was the fact they had found the Holy water that surprised Lenalee. They had collected four bottles of it, and each person got a bag of salt as well.

And once again, Lavi and Lenalee tried to persuade Allen into resting for a few more days. That pissed Kanda off, so he just dragged Allen off, towards the mansion. Leaving the duo startled and had to chase after him.

But right now, they were standing in front of the mansion once again.

"Al, you sure there are any Akuma in there?" Lavi inquired.

"Yes, they range from Levels two to four." He replied.

"We didn't see much of any Akuma..." Lenalee said.

"I did a bit of exterminating. But as Eric said, this place is big, so they should be spread out among the three floors." Was all he said.

Without another word, they approached the door once again. This time, not having to worry about what's on the other side too much, thanks to Allen's eye.

He went up to it, not bothering to check his surroundings, and opened the door, letting himself and others into the mansion once more.

This time, they couldn't stop looking, no matter how battered and bruised they become. They already wasted enough time.

* * *

 **Look, its the end, and i made it a bit longer then normal to. Also the last bit was ever so slightly rushed... I wasn't up for writing a filler and im sure you guys want to go back to the mansion...  
60 followers. Just... how do you even put up with this story? Just, expect updates to be random...**


End file.
